


The King Is Missing

by StoriedSiren



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Party Games, Prompt Fic, Wedding, sexy times in hedge mazes, smut with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriedSiren/pseuds/StoriedSiren
Summary: My submission to the J/B Online's 100,000 post celebration. My prompt was, "The King Is Missing."During some pre-wedding festivities at Highgarden, the guests decide to play a children's game called The King Is Missing--and Jaime uses this opportunity to its fullest advantage.





	The King Is Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Mikki for giving me the idea that the prompt could relate to a game!
> 
> I created a game for this called "The King Is Missing." It's a mix of tag and hide-and-seek. Here's a brief breakdown of the rules, just for clarity:
> 
> One player is the "king" (or "queen"). Their job is to find a hiding place and pretend to be missing.  
> The rest of the players are broken up into two teams, the Hunters and the Kingsguard.  
> The Hunters start in one group at a home base. They must break through the Kingsguard and find the hiding king/queen before time is up.  
> The Kingsguard are allowed to spread out however they please at the beginning. When the game starts, they must chase and tag the Hunters to send them back to their home base to start over.  
> If the king/queen isn't found by the time limit, he/she and the Kingsguard win. If he/she is found, the Hunters win.
> 
> Hopefully that makes sense! I hope you enjoy this little bit of smutty fun!

Brienne had to admit that Highgarden was glorious in the midst of summer. Everything was in bloom and strung with fairy lights. The breeze caught the scent of all the flowering plants and made an already lovely sunset that much more romantic. It was the perfect setting for a society wedding, and the marriage of the Ladies Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell certainly qualified as that.

The pre-wedding festivities were in full swing as well. There had been dinner and dancing the night before, and this evening their Tyrell hosts were throwing a magnificent garden party, complete with music, food and games. Brienne was grateful that the rehearsal was later in the day tomorrow. There would certainly be a few thick heads in the morning at the rate her fellow guests were consuming champagne. Not that she blamed them; it _was_ excellent champagne.

“Getting drunk, wench?” A familiar voice drifted to her and Brienne turned to see Jaime approaching her secluded little gazebo. “I might join you. Weddings bore me to tears too.”

Brienne pulled a disbelieving face, tilting her head as he stopped right next to her and plucked the champagne flute from her hand. “You cried at your brother’s wedding.”

“I was drunk and Shae put together a very moving slideshow presentation. I thought we agreed never to speak about that again,” he said as he tilted her glass up to his lips. She watched him swallow a mouthful of the expensive alcohol, mesmerized for a moment by the long, clean line of his throat, and then she shook herself out of it.

“I made no such agreement.” She snatched her glass back. “And get your own champagne.”

He smirked at her. “Yours tastes better. Now come on, I’ve been sent over here to bring you back to the party.”

“I never left the party,” she protested, but she allowed him to tug her out of the gazebo and back across the grass toward the tables where most of the wedding party had gathered. Margaery and Sansa both grinned widely as Jaime deposited Brienne in front of them as promised. Both of them held out hands to her and she took one in each of hers, still marveling that these incredible young women considered her a close friend.

“Brienne, I’m so glad you’re here! Now we can start the game,” Margaery said.

Sansa laughed and looped her arm around her fiancé’s waist. “It’s always games with you.”

Hoots erupted around the garden as Margaery reminded Sansa just how much she enjoyed those games, but Brienne only furrowed her brow a little. Jaime nudged her with an elbow and leaned over to whisper to her.

“In bed, Brienne. Margaery means that Sansa likes the games they play in bed.”

“Oh,” Brienne muttered, feeling her cheeks heat. “ _Oh._ ”

He laughed at her, amused anew by her innocence. Would teasing her ever get old? He doubted it.

“Haven’t you played any?” he asked, his breath warm on her neck, and she had to shove him away before he could hear how hard her heart was pounding at the very idea.

“Behave,” she warned him, but it was useless. Jaime would never behave, he had too much fun stirring the pot. Especially when it flustered her, because flustering her seemed to be his favorite pastime. Before he could make any other inappropriate observations, Jon Snow piped up.

“What are we playing?” he asked. His dark, brooding looks seemed out of place in their fairytale surroundings, especially next to his Prince Charming-worthy half-brother, but Brienne noticed that a few of the other ladies didn’t seem to mind that at all.

“The King is Missing,” Margaery replied with a smile. “Does everyone remember that one?”

It was a nursery game, a mixture of tag and hide-and-seek, and Brienne hadn’t played it in years. Beside her, Jaime was grinning.

“Poor ladies,” he said as he glanced around at all the elaborate, completely inappropriate footwear some of the women were sporting. “Heels and running in grass don’t mix very well.”

“So, first we have to choose a king—or queen,” Sansa was explaining, “and then he or she will go hide. We’ll draw straws.”

She pulled out a decorated mason jar full of cut straws and the entire group crowded around to select them. Brienne pulled a long pink and gold straw from the cup—she wouldn’t be the queen of this round, but at least she wouldn’t have to hide. Jon also pulled a long straw, as did Robb, Tyrion, Arya, Loras, Renly and half a dozen others. Then Jaime pulled the short straw.

“We have our king!” Margaery announced, clapping as Danereys, Gendry, Shae and Bran accepted the last of the long straws. “Now, all of those with green straws are the Kingsguard, which means those of you with pink straws will be hunting for Jaime. Hunters, you’ll start from the gazebo and if the Kingsguard tags you, you’ll have to return there and start over. The king will have five minutes to hide and then the chase will begin.”

Sansa held up a whistle. “Everyone get ready! When I blow this whistle, the game starts. Jaime, you better go find a hiding spot. If you aren’t found in twenty minutes, your side wins. Kingsguard, spread out and prepare to defend your king!”

Jaime turned to grin at Brienne. “You better come find me, wench,” he said, and then he dashed off across the lawn and into the winding garden paths.

Brienne and the rest of the players took their starting places—the hunters gathered at the gazebo while the Kingsguard players formed a loose circle around it, spread across the lawn and hoping to keep the hunters surrounded. She marveled at how enthusiastic everyone was: there were wide grins everywhere she looked. It had never occurred to her that a children’s game could bring so much joy to grown adults, but even she felt a prickle competitive excitement.

Arya pushed her way to Brienne’s side in the gazebo. Her grey eyes were locked on Gendry, who was a member of the Kingsguard. He was watching her too, and the sight of her determined expression made him grin. Brienne watched this back and forth with a smile of her own, wondering if Arya knew how obvious her affection for the stocky young man was. She was such a fierce little thing, but that seemed to delight Gendry as much as Sansa delighted Margaery.

The sun was now almost completely set and the firefly lights that had been strewn throughout the hedges and trees of the garden sparkled in the growing darkness. The players all tensed, preparing to run, and through the twilight the sharp sound of Sansa’s whistle signaled the start of the game.

Brienne took off after Arya, knowing that she would distract Gendry and therefore leave a gap in the Kingsguard’s defense. Off to her left, Tyrion was also running across the lawn—right into the waiting arms of Shae. He hadn’t even tried to break through, but the pair of them both looked as though they’d won anyway.

Arya darted one way, then the other, forcing Gendry to focus his full attention on her while Brienne slipped past him. She caught a glimpse of Robb chasing Bran, both brothers laughing, before she slipped down a narrow path lined with tall rosebushes. She was out of sight and safe for the moment, but she could still hear the breathless laughter of the other players.

The path only went one way, deeper into the garden, so Brienne jogged down it until it opened up into a second small courtyard with a bubbling fountain. Like everywhere else in Highgarden, it was a romantic spot. She wondered briefly if any of the couples would find their way here to steal a few private moments together, and a pang went through her. She was happy for all of her friends—of course she was—but there would be no stolen sweetness for her in this garden, or anywhere else for that matter.

The game was at last spreading into other areas of the garden: Brienne could hear Dany’s laughter as Jon insisted she stay still and allow herself to be tagged. Another shout, this one down a path off to Brienne’s left, was easily identified as Robert’s. He had a great booming voice that echoed through the evening. Loras was no doubt hot on his heels.

She pressed on, wondering when all of her friends had started to pair off and why she hadn’t really noticed sooner. Sansa and Margaery’s summer romance seemed to have inspired everyone else to begin their own. She and Jaime were the only unattached ones in the wedding party—even Robb had married, though his bride was away at medical school.

The thought of Jaime reminded her of her purpose. Even if she couldn’t enjoy a romantic interlude here in this fairytale garden, she could at least win the game.

She chose another path from the fountained courtyard and soon she’d come across a hedge maze.

_He wouldn’t have hidden here. It’s too obvious,_ she thought, but she found herself entering the maze anyway. She was grateful that even these hedges were draped with fairy lights because it was much darker inside the close walls of the maze. She trailed through, making a couple of wrong turns before coming to a three-way intersection. She paused, considering the options—and then jumped out of her skin when a warm hand slid around her wrist and tugged her around the corner.

“At last!” Jaime said, laughing as Brienne tried to catch her breath after being scared half to death.

“Don’t _do_ that! What if I had punched you?”

“Then I would have worn my black eye with pride,” he answered, grinning at her. “What took you so long? I expected you to find me within five minutes. Don’t you remember me telling you about the hedge maze?”

“I remember you telling me that hedge mazes are the perfect places to have sex outside because you were trying to get me to choke on my drink. I didn’t know that meant you were planning on hiding here in the event that we played some obscure children’s game—”

“Who do you think suggested it?”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “And I supposed you rigged the straws too.”

He only gave her a look that was such a perfect mixture of innocence and devilry that she had to laugh.

“You’re incorrigible,” she told him.

“You have no idea,” he retorted. “I meant it, by the way.”

“Meant what?”

“Hedge mazes are the perfect place for sex.” His hand wrapped around her wrist again and he pulled her into him. She was too startled to fight it and collided with his chest, the breath _whooshing_ out of her lungs all over again. “Come on, we’ve only got a few minutes left.”

“What are you—?” she asked in a strangled voice she didn’t recognize. Jaime’s eyes gleamed in the low light before he brought his mouth to her ear.

“I’ve been trying to get you into bed for months, Brienne.” His teeth slid over the delicate lobe, then closed over it and tugged gently, sending a liquid heat shooting straight into Brienne’s core. _Oh Gods,_ that felt so much better than she’d ever imagined it could—her hands grasped his shirt, tightened as he moved his lips to her jaw.

“You—should have— _Jaimeee…”_ Was that needy little whine coming out of her? It _was,_ and her cheeks bloomed with embarrassment even as she gasped his name again when his hand slid up her side and rested just beneath her breast.

“I know what you’re going to say, wench,” he said against her skin, moving backwards as his mouth trailed down her neck. She followed, pulled along by his right arm though that wasn’t necessary: she was unwilling to break such sweet contact with his lips. “You’re thinking I should have said something sooner. Well I’ve been trying but you’re an expert at dodging the subject.”

“You can’t want me,” she said weakly, stunned by how quickly this was happening. She wasn’t sure why she was arguing. The moment she’d realized he’d lured her here to seduce her, she’d known she was going to let him. She was going to let him take whatever he desired and she was going to take whatever he’d give her. She’d wanted him too badly for too long to resist.

“You’re wrong. I want you so fucking much I can’t stand it. Do you know how many times I’ve imagined this?” Jaime moved his hand away but only to yank her shirt off, and he groaned at the sight of her small, pink-tipped breasts. He sat on the stone bench he’d backed into and jerked her onto his lap. Brienne made a soft mewing noise as she straddled him and felt his erection rub hard up against her through their pants. He cupped one breast and dropped his lips to her nipple. “Just like this, you in my lap and begging for more—makes me cum so fucking hard every time I picture it.”

The idea of Jaime, naked and running his hand over the erection that was grinding up into her core as he thought about _her_ , nearly sent her over the edge into orgasm. She pulled at his shirt, desperate enough to nearly tear it in her need to bare his skin to her touch. He chuckled and helped her pull it over his head.

“You want this too,” he said once it was gone, his fingers rolling her nipple as he gazed up into her face, exalted in those eyes which were as hot as blue flame.

“Gods yes, yes—I’ve imagined it, dreamed about it.” The words were flooding out of her as her nails scraped down his chest. His hips bucked up against her as she trailed them over his sensitive stomach, and Brienne made a desperate noise she’d never imagined could come out of her throat. “Please, Jaime, _please…”_

“Oh fuck,” Jaime groaned, biting at her neck as his hand left her breast to struggle with his pants, his knuckles rubbing against her deliciously as he worked open his fly. She rocked her hips against him and suddenly he was the one that sounded needy, growling as Brienne brought herself closer and closer to orgasm.

“Not yet,” he said, his voice nearly a snarl. “Not until you’re riding my hand.”

“Hurry,” she replied, “hurry, I’m gonna—I’m gonna—”

He abandoned his pants and jammed his hand into the waistband of her pants, twisting to get under her panties. Then he plunged his fingers into her, his wrist rubbing hard against her clit as she clutched at him and came, hard. It broke over her in waves that left her gasping and trembling in his lap.

“More,” he demanded.

“ _Yes.”_

He lifted her off of his lap and helped her tug off her pants. His eyes devoured her wet, pink core, visable through her trimmed blonde hair. He touched her there again, ran a finger through her still-sensitive lips before circling it gently around her clit. She nearly lost balance as the pleasure spiked again, almost too sweet.

“I’m going to taste you here,” he told her in that velvety voice of his. “Until you beg me to stop. But later…I can’t wait anymore, I’ve got to be inside of you.”

Brienne didn’t answer but she reached out to help him open his pants and shove them down, licking her lips at the way his hips moved as they undressed him. The sight of his erection made her rub her thighs together, but when he reached for her to pull her back into his lap she dodged his grasp.

“My turn,” she told him. She straddled his hips, hovering over the tip of his erection, and he groaned and moved his hand to grip at that glorious ass he hadn’t spent nearly enough time admiring. Then, far too slowly, Brienne lowered herself onto him.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he hissed as she took him to the hilt. “Fuck, Brienne…”

Her fingers slid into his hair and she rolled her hips, still moving slowly as the pleasure spiraled through them both. Then she shifted, braced herself and began riding him hard. She couldn’t help the noises she was making, the little _ah-ah-ahs_ that escaped her lips every time he bucked up into her. He was hitting a spot inside of her that made her hips jerk out of control as she writhed in his lap.

“So good,” she gasps. “So close, Jaime, I’m so close—”

His hand streaked down over her breast, her abdomen, and found her center. He stroked her clit in quick, delicious circles and she came apart again. She rode him helplessly through it and a moment later he let out a short cry as he buried himself deep inside of her and came in several long pulses.

They sat, trembling through aftershocks and wrapped around each other, for a long minute. His forehead had dropped to her shoulder and her cheek was resting against his hair as their breathing finally slowed and their sweat cooled.

“Gods…” Jaime sounded tired but utterly, smugly sated. “We should have done that weeks ago.”

“Mmm,” Brienne hummed. He grinned at the contented sound of it, and he lifted his head to look at her.

“You needed it bad,” he teased, and jumped when she pinched his side. She climbed out of his lap with great reluctance and began pulling on her clothes again, though Jaime made no move to do the same. He remained on the bench, gloriously naked and gazing at her with hooded eyes.

“There’s no need to rush,” he said, watching as she bent to pull on her pants. It was a shame she was covering those spectacular legs, but he couldn’t deny that the view of her pert little butt made up for it. “I’m sure they’re not worried about us.”

“You don’t think they know, do you?” she asked, her cheeks flushing as she spun to look at him.

“Oh, they know.” He laughed. “You didn’t even try to keep quiet.”

“Oh Gods, how am I supposed to face everyone now?” she groaned, hiding her face in her crumpled shirt.

Jaime stood at last and began tugging on his own clothes. “Relax, wench, they’ve all wanted this to happen for a long time.”

She only let out a muffled wail. He reached over, lowered the shirt from her face and placed a kiss on her lips.

“It’ll be fine,” he reassured her. She chewed on her lip before pulling on her blouse.

“Well, at least I won,” she said after a moment, trying to shake off the looming embarrassment of facing all of their friends after their very public, very outdoor tryst. She looked up to see Jaime shaking his head at her with a tender smile on his face.

“No way, wench—I’m definitely the one that won.”

 


End file.
